


Limits

by Otoshigo



Series: MLB - Oneshots [20]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, sheer goofiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 07:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otoshigo/pseuds/Otoshigo
Summary: Chat Noir put up with a LOT. But this really took the cake.





	Limits

Chat Noir put up with an _awful_ lot.

His failed flirtations aside, he had absolutely terrible luck when it came to the superheroing business. He always got knocked about, disintegrated, face smacked, captured. Not to mention possessed more times than he could count. Literally because he never remembered when it happened, so how could he possibly keep track.

It was fine though. It was totally _fine._ He knew that hard knocks came with the job and he was always healed up afterwards so his photographers and guardians were never the wiser. It was all for the greater good. All to save Paris and support his Lady.

This though. This really took the cake.

“I am... The Big Cheese!” the villainous voice boomed over the streets of Paris, as the jaundiced and gooey victim lorded it over the innocents. Screams erupted from the panicked citizens below as they were pelted with wheels of pecorino, gassed with wafts of limburger, and eaten up by an ever growing cheese ball that had already devoured half of the Tour Eiffel.

Chat Noir took one look at the villain and the surrounding chaos and made a decision.

“I’m out.”

Beside him, Ladybug balked, faltering mid-step as she was about to launch herself at the villain. “Wait, you’re _what?”_

Chat was already hightailing it from the rooftops. “Good luck!”

“Chat? CHAT! GET BACK HERE!”


End file.
